From One World to the Next
by bigtreydawg
Summary: Chapter 9 uploaded Blink and Sabretooth from the AOA find theselves in the marvel universe, Blink has trouble coming to terms with her parents being alive in this reality. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine nor do I profit from this. A/N: All events taking place in this story are before X-Men #60  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
Manhattan was busy as usual with the sound of passing cars and club music the shouting pedestrians and a not so everyday rip between the fabric of time and space. A gigantic black void illuminated the sky just above the concrete streets of the city roads. The darkness gave off a mighty boom as an evident explosion propelled flames, debris, an something else... into the crater-sized hole where the gravel used to occupy.  
  
Xavier's School for Higher Learning  
  
Scott Summers sat monitoring the screens in the war. The last couple of weeks have an almost eerie peace and quiet. Not that he did not relish in the down time away from the next mutant threatening total annihilation but it's almost like something was due to happen.  
  
" That's the alarm" Scott thought to himself , but strangely he felt almost relieved to hear it. "Okay guys listen up we've got a problem." He said over the intercom. "There has been a disturbance in the middle of Manhattan, I wan every body to suit up and meet me at the Blackbird."  
  
*What is it?* The familiar sound of his wife telepathic voice inside of his head asked. *What's the problem.*  
  
*I am not sure right now, Jean I can't get a fix on where the problem is- wait I found it, two mutants in the middle of the street. They don't appear to be moving either.*  
  
Back at the crash site Victor Creed awaken under heavy debris and rubble. Holding his precious cargo, a small child he tries to gather his senses amidst the ringing of the ears and the tons of pressure on his back.  
  
"Alright where are we?" He thought to himself. "Hey, pup you awake?" He turned to ask the girl but was meant with no response. "Damn kid answer me, where in hell did you take us?" Still No answer "Just relax kid I'll get us out of this"  
  
Wolverine, Beast, Gambit, Cyclops, Jean Psyloche, and Bishop stand behind Professor X as he is engulfed in his task at hand of finding out who the two mutants are.  
  
"Oh my." Says a bewildered Charles.  
  
"What is it professor, do you know who they are." Scott says through his anxiety.  
  
"Yes." He replies looking now at Logan. "I am not sure of one of the but the other is defiantly Sabretooth. He may be terrorizing the area hurry X- Men get there and subdue him but make sure none of the onlookers get hurt."  
  
"Alright easy does it." Creed whispered to himself. "Make sure not to shift too much. Otherwise might bring the whole thing down on us. Running out of air (grunt) got to move a little faster, but watch out for the kid.. Great, I can taste fresh air and see a little light." "See that pup. We're almost out of here."  
  
In the Blackbird Scott looks around at his comrades a little nervous. "Almost all of us have had a bad experience with Victor." Scott thought to himself. "I hope we don't let our emotions get the better of us." "Okay guys get ready."  
  
"Don' need ta tell me twice mon ami." Gambit says. "Gambit been ready for dis for a while"  
  
"Hey!" Says Scott sharply. "Nobody here makes this personal." Addressing everyone now. "We are all professionals. Got it! Do not let your emotions get the better of you." Scott, looking out the window as the X-Men approach the crash sight, thinks up his plan. "Alright I want Jean and Remy to secure the area keep everyone calm and make sure no one is seriously injured." Me and Bishop are going to the handle Creed, he looks to be immobile." "Your not going after Creed with out me, Bub." Logan says to Scott angrily.  
  
"Sorry Logan if he even sees you we may have a hostile change in events" Scott replied. "We're going to need you and Ms. Braddock for back up anyway. Alright is every one ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
"This is worse than I thought." Whispered Scott as he positioned the Blackbird over the Crater sized hole in the middle of the Street. "Alright Betsy you take over the plane." Turning to his copilot Psyloche. "You ready Bishop."  
  
"Ready as ever, boss." Was his response as looked out the opened door of the Bird preparing for his decent.  
  
The light finds his eyes as he digs his way to the top of with his free hand while hoisting up his unconscious partner with the other. They had come too far to stop trying now. "Just a little farther kid." Victor says as his hand breaks through to the surface.  
  
"There he is, Bishop." Says Scott. "You see his hand under the rubble."  
  
"I see him." Bishop says, his gun now drawn waiting for Sabretooth to make his move. "Just tell me when to fire."  
  
*Scott, the crowd is getting restless.* Jean says into Scott's head as she telepathically keep the growing crowd calm. *I'm doing all I can to keep a riot from breaking so hurry up and get Creed on the plane.*  
  
*Jean, can you tell who the person is with Creed.* He ask Jean through their telepathic connection.  
  
*No, I don't no who it is but she's unconscious. Maybe he kidnapped someone. Either way get them both on the plane.* Jean says in frustration as it becomes increasingly harder to hold back the masses and talk to Scott.  
  
Scott has fought Sabretooth many times before. He knows the extent of his ruthlessness and he does not plan to give Creed a chance at escape or worst his teammates. "Creed can you here me down there." He shouts out in Sabretooth direction. He sees the ground move and shift as Creed ties to unsubmerge himself from the pile. "This is it Bishop here he comes."  
  
Voices somebody's waitin' for me up there. (sniff) All I can smell is this dirt. Don't no who it. Oh well better hope he's on our side. And with those words and a mighty roar Creed punches through to the surface of the use-to-be street and greets the well lit city of New York. Still hip deep in it he reaches down and pulls a blood stain, tattered girl to the surface with him. Now looking at Clarice for the first time in good lighting he sees that she is far worse off then he had previously thought.  
  
"Damn. Clarice please answer me. Say something." However Creed was met with no answer. Putting his ear to her heart he gave out a sigh of relief. "Still breathing" He whispered to himself.  
  
"Crap, he has a child with him" Says Bishop to Scott. "Do you still want me to fire." "Stand down, but keep your guard up." Was Scott's reply. "Hey Creed, who is the girl." Shouting over the roaring on lookers, and car horns. "Answer me who is she."  
  
"Damn of all the people to find me it had to be Sinister's clowns." He thought as he turned his still submerged hips to face the direction on the voice. "Hey Scotty, you'll never get a cleaner shot."  
  
"Who is the girl Creed." Now growing frustrated as he sees that Creed is trying to push his lower half out of the debris. Scott fires off a shot in his direction with his optic blast to serve as a warning. "Stop moving. I'm not going to ask you again. Who is she."  
  
"That's Strange, why is Bishop with Cyclops. He didn't turn against us did he." Creed thought to himself "Bishop what are you doing, point that gun at him. Who's side are you on."  
  
"What." Said a bemused Bishop "Hey Scott, I think something is wrong with him. He somehow doesn't look like 'our' Sabretooth."  
  
"Your right." Said Scott in a low voice. "Something is wrong." Scott turned to look in Jeans direction and shouts out. "How are you holding up with the crowd up there."  
  
*Just fine, and you.* Jeans get out between grunts.  
  
*I need you to read his mind* Scott says through their link. *There is something strange about him. Can you do that for me Jean.*  
  
*Give me a second.* She says gathering her barings before entering Creed's mind. *That's strange it's not the Sabretooth we know at all.* She begins to pry a little deeper only to find that he has pretty strong telepathic shields.  
  
Remy, who had been going from car to car to make sure no one was hurt looks up to see police cars in the distance baring down the road toward the accident scene. "Not good." He thinks to himself. "Better tell the others."  
  
"Who are you." Says Bishop with his gun still drawn. "Speak up. Is the girl alright"  
  
"No she's not." Replied Creed. "Now put that gun away and give me hand here. I think she may have a couple broken ribs."  
  
"How did you get here" Asked Bishop.  
  
"Through the M'Kran Crystal. Look I'll explain later just come here and give Clarice some help she's bleeding pretty bad."  
  
"Clarice. The girl who died saving us from the phalanx.." Scott thought. "I new she looked familiar but how is it that she is still alive. "Why do you hav-  
  
"Hey!" says Remy interrupting Scott. "Da cops will be here any second grab em and lets move."  
  
"Alright." Scott shouts turning his attention back to Creed. "I don't know who you are but I'll apologize later."  
  
With that Scott sends a optic blast at Sabretooth's forehead effectively knocking him out. "Okay Bishop. Grab them and lets move out." 


	2. Untitled

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine nor do I profit from this. A/N: All events taking place in this story are before X-Men #60  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Three  
  
High over New York City the X-Men ride in nervous silence as their newest arrivals are attended to by Hank McCoy. "Make sure the restraints on Creed's arms and legs are tight, if he gets loose in the Blackbird he can bring the whole thing down."  
  
"Just keep your eye on the girl Hank, she's the one that disappears." Said Logan. "Creed ain't goin' nowhere."  
  
"Hank come over here." Said Scott. "Creed's about to wake up." Now turning his attention to the medical table where Blink is on. "How are you coming along with Clarice over there?"  
  
"Ms. Ferguson is remarkably durable, she lost some blood and sustained a few broken ribs but that aside she'll be awake in a couple of hours." Dr. Hank McCoy replied. "Victor, buddy, can you here your old pal Hank?" Says Beast in a sing-song voice trying to ease the tension that spread the plane as the X-Men await Creed's response.  
  
"No." Says Victor between gritted teeth. "Come a little closer so I can strangle ya."  
  
"Well at leas' we know da son of a bitch is awake" Gambit put in from his corner of the plane.  
  
"Quiet Remy." Scott said commandingly before turning his attention back to the shackled Sabretooth. "What are you doing out here in a crater in the middle of the street?" Says Scott beginning the interrogation.  
  
"Depends, what are you doin' with the X-Men." Creed responded, avoiding a direct answer to Cyclops question. "First you tell me what's going on. Who are all of you." Now looking around the room at the familiar but strangely unfamiliar faces. Then it hit him. "Where is Blink." He said while trying to reach up but was held back by his restraints. "Where is she Cyke? If you hurt her I'm goin' after your good eye. Bishop, what are you doin' with these guys get me out of here."  
  
"That's the second time you've asked me for help Creed." Said Bishop walking over to where Creed was held. "What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Where home." Said Jean from the cockpit. "Take Creed to the Professor he wants to have a word with him."  
  
"In a minute." Said Bishop "Is there anything you would like to tell us, Creed." Hovering his head inches from Sabretooth face. "Before the Professor pries it from your brain."  
  
"Professor?" Sabretooth said, now more than a little confused. "As in X? Professor X is here."  
  
"Creed are you okay?" asked Jean. "You don't know who we are do you?" As Jean looked into Creed eyes she could see that the ever-present malice that he had was not there. This Creed looked under control and responsive. He was not 'their' Creed at all. "Scott untie him."  
  
A chorus of "WHAT" rang out from the entire plane but Jean ignored it. "Victor we're taking you to see Charles Xavier. You know who he is right?"  
  
"Not personally Magneto only talked about him and even then he didn't say much. All I can tell you is he should be dead."  
  
*Well I am very much alive Victor* Charles telepathic voice said in his head. *I don't know who you are but welcome to Xavier's School for Higher Learning.*  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
  
  
In the medical lab Hank McCoy tends to Clarice while Sabretooth, now untied, tries to explain the Age of Apocalypse to a stunned Xavier and dumfounded X-Men. They take in and process every word but still do not comprehend.  
  
A world where Charles never existed. Where the X-Men were founded by Magneto and Apocalypse rule stretched across the world. Scott worked for Sinister, while Logan was off with Jean and Bishop is the key to the whole thing.  
  
"Wait a minute your trying to tell me that I was the only one that survived when Legion killed Charles." Bishop said. He was more talking to himself then those around him. It's like the whole story is familiar but he was there. Like he has seen it in fragments through dreams. "That I made the plan to attack Apocalypse's base, go back through the M'Kran Crystal and stop Legion from doing it again."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right." Said Creed who was amused by the astonished look on Bishop's face. "You are the reason why this timeline exists."  
  
"Okay bub." Says a skeptical Logan. "If what you say is true and you managed to storm through Apocalypse base and rewrite time and all that before getting bombed to hell. How is it that you and the kid made it out and ended up in the middle of New York."  
  
"Me, Blink, Morph and Wildchild's job was to take out as much grunts as possible to give Rogue and Bishop some time. Me and the kid got separated from each during the explosion and the dust and what not, So when I start lookin' for her I could hear and see the bombs comin' down all around the place. Most the team was dead by now." Creed pauses to take a minute to think back on all of them and realize that they are really gone.  
  
"Well, then what." Scott says caught up in the story.  
  
"Then I see Blink off to the right of me. She was hallin' too yelling something about teleporting and the Crystal. That's when I understood she was gonna take us through the M'Kran Crystal, but she was pretty far off it didn't look like she was gonna make it to me."  
  
"Then...!" said Jubilee who had come in too the med-lab to hear Victor's story.  
  
"Well if you'll be quiet I'll tell ya." Creed said. "Blink stopped running to concentrate on putting a portal inside the M'Kran crystal but, me I was at a dead sprint right at her. The whole area would be off the map in about five seconds. I mean the bombs were droppin' just feet from us.  
  
"Shut up and get to the point." Logan yelled obviously not amused by Creed's fabricated story.  
  
"Hold yer horses" said Creed, who was laughing now, pleased with getting under the runts skin. "Okay, lets see, I was running at her just as she put a portal in back of her and braced herself as I dove into her and took us both through the portal."  
  
"That explains the broken ribs." Hank said with his back turned to the crowd on account of he was still leaning over Clarice.  
  
"How is she doc." Creed asked now being serious.  
  
"She'll be fi- oh my" Beast said astonished as Blinks eyes shot open. She gave out a scream before kicking Beast square in the chin and disappearing through one of her portals. "Definitely not expected from someone who should be blinded by pain and morphine." 


	3. Untitled

Disclaimer: The people in the story don't belong to me blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Part Five  
  
"Never make a blind port." Blink said to herself as she staggered weakly but hurriedly down the mansion hallway. "That's the first thing Kurt taught me about teleporting. Crap my side hurts but I can't think about that. Got to keep moving." She had escaped from Dark Beast but how did she end up here in the first place. "Okay thing what do I remember." She was talking out loud trying to jog her memory and block out the unmerciful amount pain she felt in her side. "I remember..." She started to say as she stopped to catch her breath against the wall. ".... Fire... and ... Mr. Creed he was there. He saved us. Then...." She heard the clattering of feet down the hall behind her and ducked into one of the bedroom doors and listened as they went by.  
  
'That was close' she thought to herself as took in a breath relieved that her presence went undiscovered. 'For the moment, gotta figure out where I am.' Clarice reached for the light switch and flicked it on. What she took away her breath. "This is Ms. Rogue's room." She said to herself as she looked at the picture that decorated Rogue's cabinet. "This can't be right." Clarice grabbed a framed picture of Gambit and Rogue laughing together on his Harley and another picture of Rogue with what looked to be like Cyclops, Beast, a man in a wheel chair, Storm only with longer hair and Wolverine with both hands. All smiling for the camera like family. Suddenly it Blink like she should have seen it all along. "This is what Bishop and Mr. Magneto were talking about. The guy in the wheel chair, that... that's..."  
  
*BLINK* A telepathic voice rang loud inside her head *Do not be alarmed child. I am Jean Grey of the X-Men tell me where you are?*  
  
Though Clarice wasn't fond on communicating telepathically she responding to the best of her ability. *I am not a child. Get out of my head.*  
  
*Very well Clarice, you are hurt and in need of medical attention. I assure you that none of us are here to hurt you.* Jean pleaded with Clarice. *I know your confused right now but you're going to have to trust me.*  
  
Growing frustrated and dizzy from the telepathic link with the Supposed Jean Grey Clarice decides to give in. *All right, to be honest I don't nowhere I am. It could be Rouge's room but I'm not sure, she looks.... different.* Now dizzy with pain Blink drops to her knees in the middle of the floor. *I want to go home.* She tells Jean across their link as her eyes fill with tears of pain and confusion. No sooner did she say that did the door fly open to Rogue's room and there in the door frame stood Beast trailed by Sabretooth and Wolverine.  
  
"Told you she was up here, runt." Creed said to Logan as the three X- Men walked into Rogue's room. "I can smell her scent anywhere."  
  
Look bub, if things go the way they look and you and the girl are gonna be stickin' around here longer than your welcome. You had better drop the 'runt' bit or I'll stick ya a new hole," Wolverine said without looking back at Creed.  
  
"Clarice, we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Beast said rubbing his jaw a little. "Dr. Hank McCoy pleased to meet you." He said, reaching a hand out to help the now thoroughly exhausted Clarice to her feet. "You very resilient for someone of your size, though I doubt that stunt you pulled is good for your health... or my health for that matter."  
  
  
  
Part Six  
  
  
  
Scott Summers again found himself in the War Room at a God forsaken hour of the night but not alone this time. In his company was co leader Ororo and across from him sat Creed and leaning against doorway was Logan with Jubilee not far behind. Charles was addressing this small gathering of X- men on the events that occurred not too long ago.  
  
"Dr. McCoy attended to Clarice's injuries and I sent Jean to get her a room to stay in for tonight." Charles said talking to Victor more so than the rest of the X-Men. "I talked to Clarice. Told her who the X-Men are, told her about the dream I have for mutants an humanity and how I founded the school. I listened to her stories, her adventures she had under the guidance of Magneto who preached my dream to his followers in my absence." Now talking to Creed entirely. "So what are you going to do now and before you answer I want you to know that your welcome to stay here if it is your hearts content."  
  
"There was no question that I'm staying. I'm an X-Men for the long hall but Clarice, she's been fighting all her life. I don't know what she'd say." Creed said really thinking about it now. All that the kid knows is war and yet she keeps her hopes up for a brighter day. Well this is a brighter day, why not stop fighting. Stop trying. "It's her decision." He said after a pause.  
  
The entire room fell silent so Jubilee took it upon herself to break the ice. "Hey guys now burst the mood or anything but she could always, ya know, join GenX. I mean she only, like what, seventeen she'd fit right in." silence "Or I could shut up and get to bed?"  
  
"No, that's a good idea Jubilee we can enroll Blink into Massachusetts Academy." Said Charles thinking about it now. "Of course with you permission, Victor."  
  
"What's that?" Creed asked unknowingly.  
  
"It's Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Scott said. It's like an X-Men training school She'd be among mutants her age and sh-  
  
"It's like so totally awesome." Jubilee blurted out cutting Scott off. " I go there and we like get into so muc-  
  
"Lee. Enough, go to bed." Logan said giving her a look that said he meant it.  
  
"Jeez, forgive me for being helpful." She muttered as she left the War Room.  
  
"The kid has never really had a chance for a normal life." He said out loud to no one unparticular. "A chance to start all over, that what she wants, right."  
  
"As soon as she starts to feel better we can ask her what she thinks about it." Charles said to Creed before turning to leave the War Room. "All of you get some sleep we'll continue this tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Part Seven  
  
  
  
"No!" Blink said angrily at Charles. "There is no way your mailing me off to some 'X-Men for amateurs' I wont do it." Now looking at her mentor Victor Creed. "Mr. Creed tell the Professor that I'm an X-Men." Blink and Sabretooth had been in the mansion for a few days learning about the new reality that they've found themselves to be part of. Together they stepped outside the front doors to greet the clear Spring skies and the fresh Westchester air. This is what they decided they were fighting for. Days like these were nothing is wrong with life this is what Magneto's dream was.  
  
"Look pup, I think it would be the best thing for you if you were around kids your own age." Creed struggled with the right words. "I know full well your an X-Men, hell we're not asking you retire. Just try to live a normal life. Tell you what, if you don't like the first couple weeks. I'll come pick you up myself."  
  
Blink looked at Creed stunned. 'But we're supposed to be partners' she thought to herself feeling betrayed. "Now all of a sudden I need down time." She snapped at Creed. "What about you. You were Apocalypse's foot soldier before Magneto let fight on his side. Don't you think you could use a break." Blink got right in Creed face now feeling more than a little angry. "You took care of me since I was a little girl and now it's 'I think it would be the best thing for you' bullshit!" She said to him with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Listen Clarice. Charles said soothingly. "All your life all you've done is fight a war that you had to win to stay alive. Now your presented with the opportunity to have a life of your own. One in which you can choose your future. All I'm saying is give Generation X a chance."  
  
"Please. Victor said putting an arm on Clarice's shoulder. "Come on pup, what do you say?" 


	4. Untitled

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine nor do I profit from this. A/N: All events taking place in this story are before X-Men #60. That means that Gen X is still around and I'm not using Rogue because she is Roadtrippin with Bobby at the time. "But Trey how come you have Gambit in your story when he left immediately to go find Rogue." Yeah... about that... ummm Gambit didn't leave immediately... "But..." SILENCE! Just enjoy the story I'll make sure he's not in the next one. Ya happy. Jeez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Eight  
  
  
  
I never really stay in one place too long. It's even evident in my powers, heck my name. Blink, huh, had I were to have none my life would have stayed true to my name I never would of chose it. Now I'm packing my bags again. Metaphorically anyway, I don't even have bags to pack just a few clothes the quote-unqoute 'X-Men' are letting me borrow. I've been in Salem Center for the better part of two weeks and they want to send me off to Snow Valley to join some junior X club and live a normal life.  
  
'Normal' there's another word. I can't even walk down the street without getting a sideways glance from these flatscans. Never had to deal with that in my world. Then again weren't too many humans around to have an opinion on mutants. I asked Mr. Creed what they were staring at and he says 'between a girl with slightly purple skin and a notorious mass murderer they have no reason not too stare.'  
  
There's another thing that blew me away about this so-called paradise world Bishop was preaching about. Because it's a different reality Mr. Creed and me already exist. Well at least he does, I 'died' saving the group that I'm about to join. Mr. Creed on the other hand is apparently a mass murderer. I didn't it, I mean, I know the Victor Creed that I know is a little rough around the edges but he has the best intentions in mind. The Creed that resides in this world is... I don't like to think about it.  
  
Everything sure looks peaceful from up here. Staring out the Blackbird window on my way to Massachusetts, this evening, I can see the snow-covered and the beautiful orange-red the setting sun gives off in the distance. What is there to fight for on this world? I turn in my seat to see if Mr. Creed is awake yet. He stayed out last night and was probably gonna sleep all day but he didn't wanna miss his 'pup' join Generation X without him being there to watch it. He's in a deep sleep I think to myself as I pick his arm up and put it around my shoulder and lean into him. Come to think of it he hasn't had his guard down this much since I've known him, must really feel safe in this world. As for me I'm as nervous as hell. I've never been around people my own age. Jubilee who is sitting across from me on the plane tells me I'm gonna love it.  
  
She started shoot out names telling me about people there and I have to admit I stopped payin attention to the little ball of energy around the third sentence. But the names are familiar. Colossus' bunch of X-Men in training, all I remember was receiving news of their death and how heart broken the big guy was. Now the group is run by this worlds Banshee. He sounded the same on the phone when I talked to him only a lot nicer than my version of him. What do I say, what if they don't like me or if they look at me like the flatscans. Why did I agree with Mr. Xavier?  
  
"We're here Clarice." Scott voice said over the loud speaker. "Wake Creed up."  
  
I'm more than a little nervous as nudge Mr. Creed and tell him "We're here." He groans as he struggles to keep his eyes open. He must have polished off a lot of beers last night. "Come on wake up." I pull at his arm that's over my shoulder. "You don't look so well." I tell him as he gathers himself.  
  
"Jeez it's so weird seeing someone talk to Sabretooth like that." Jubilee said from her seat across the plane. "I'm still nervous to be in the same room with him."  
  
"Creed he's a big teddy bear." I say in over animated motherly voice while propping him up in his seat. "Isn't that right you-big-teddy-bear- you."  
  
"Cut it out." He said swatting at my hand I was tickling him under the chin with. "We're here already." He said rubbing his eyes. "You ready to do this, kiddo."  
  
I just looked at him blankly. I was never really ready to do this. They decided on this for me but when he asked that question I realized what I was getting into. I was gonna be alone, for the first time out of the shadow of my mentor. Not that I couldn't blink my self to the mansion whenever I wanted but this is different. 'The mansions not my home anymore.' I think to my self as feel the plane landing gear touch down. 'This is.' 


	5. Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. Nor do I profit from this. A/N: Remember set before X-Men #60, so Generation X is still around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside of the Massachusetts Academy five students anxiously await the arrival of their new student and the return of their classmate Jubilee, who had been visiting the mansion. Sitting on the steps of the mansion, with the students he had come to love, Sean Cassidy, also, eagerly awaited the arrival of the Blackbird. He knew and explained to the students that this is not the blink that they know. Not the one that rescued us all and may well have saved the world.  
  
"It's a different person entirely." Sean Cassidy said aloud to no one of consequence, however the statement did not fall on deaf ears.  
  
"You told us already, senior Cassidy." Skin said while looking into the night sky for any sign of the 'Bird' in which the X-Men would be arriving in. "It's just.... be nice to see her again."  
  
That's what Mr. Cassidy talkin' about, Ang." Everett said coming down from the top step. "We're not seeing her 'again' she doesn't kno-  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah." Skin said cutting his friend off. "Don't hurt her feelings by mentioning the 'other' Clarice and all that what not. Kinda hard not to though."  
  
Paige looked at Angelo from her spot in the grass, near the stone steps. "Well how do ya think she's gonna feel." Twisting around and leaning up to get a better view of her teammates. "You heard what the Professor said about her knowin' a different version of us. It's gotta be hard for her too. No sooner did she say that the sound of the approaching jet filled their ears.  
  
*Here she comes* Jonothan's telepathic voice rang out in his classmate's heads as the students started moving toward the landing plane.  
  
Inside the plane Jubilee sprang out of her seat and unboarded the plane before the engine was off. She ecstatically ran toward her elated friend, all except for Monet who does not care to join in childish displays of greetings, and jumped into Ev's chest effectively knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Miss me?" she said before springing off him and joining the others behind Mr. Cassidy.  
  
"Hello Scott." Banshee said firmly shaking his hand. "Long time, eh?"  
  
"Long time indeed Sean." Scott said before going serious. "umm... Ms. Ferguson is a little nervous so I gave her minute with Victor before coming out, that alright?"  
  
"Of course." Sean replied nodding his head. "The lass can ave' as long as she needs."  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Ten  
  
  
  
In side the plane Clarice Ferguson got out of her seat and peered out the Blackbird's tinted window. Looking at the six students conversing amongst each other she drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Can't keep em' waiting forever, pup." Victor said watching the nervous girl, who had become like a daughter to him over the years, pace anxiously across the floor of the Blackbird. "You're gonna be okay, kiddo." He said as the weight of the situation starting eating at his heart too. This will be the first time he let her out from under his wing since he rescued her all those years ago. "Come here kid." Creed said standing up and firmly placing his hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Peering into her snow-white eyes he saw how shaken she really was. "Now listen up, pup." He started with a fatherly cadence in his voice. "You've been through far worse than having to face some 'junior X' kids. You got nothing to worry about." He looked at her shaking hands before taking them up. "I said you could call the mansion and I'll come runnin' if you don't like this place, but you'll never no you don't like it here unless you don't get off this plane." He said the last one half-chuckling to ease her nerves. "Now come on. I wanna see if these kids are as scared of me as Jubilee was." He put his armed over her shoulder and, together, they walked out onto the grass.  
  
Jono was the first to notice them walk out of the plane. He tapped Paige (who was talking with Jubilee) on the shoulder and pointed in Blink and Sabretooth's general direction. *Is that her, gel?* He asked Paige who turned to see what Jonothan was looking at.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it is." Paige said studying the girl who resembled the Blink she knew when she was kidnapped by the Phalanx. " She looks... different." She said turning her head to Angelo.  
  
"Yeah, but Creed don't. He still look as mean as ever." Angelo said looking the big man over before turning to his fellow GenXers "Guess we better go say hi."  
  
Victor Creed walked right over to Sean Cassidy who despite himself stood his ground. "Hey there Irish, how life treatin' ya." Creed said extending his hand.  
  
Banshee hesitated before snapping out of it and reaching for Creed outstretched hand. "Fine... nice to see ye" Now focusing his attention on the girl standing slightly behind Victor's large frame. "How are ye doin', Ms. Ferguson?" Banshee asked now getting a good look at her for the first time. Sean Cassidy's face saddened as he remembered how he couldn't save Blink when she was getting sucked into her own portal. He vowed, then and there, that he would not waste his second chance. Welcome to Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Eleven  
  
  
  
Clarice Ferguson walked outside into the chilly night air. Sean Cassidy, Emma Frost and Scott Summers were catching up on current events and Mr. Creed was entertaining most of Generation X with his stories about his battles with Apocalypse. During his far fetched version of how he managed to slip away from death's icy grip at the hands of Holocaust, Blink manage to slip out of the room and down the halls of is now her home. She took in the different scent of the place and mused about the semblance of pictures in her life as she looked at the framed photos on the wall. Clarice picked stopped at one the caught her eye and heart.  
  
All six... no seven a strange girl who was completely red was with them. All of them, standing in the snow in heavy jackets and gloves, like the big happy family she never had. She tore her eyes away from the picture and came outside for some fresh air.  
  
She took several steps away from the doorway and turned around to look at the mansion. 'Home' she played with the idea of being happy here before sighing heavily. She glanced up toward the rooftop of the large house and focused on the right corner. In a second a portal was opened in front of her. Her powers allow her to created portals to anywhere in the world she has been. In time and more training she can cover a great distance without feeling fatigued but for now the roof will do just fine.  
  
From her view atop the roof she could see over the abundance of trees that decorated the immediate area. Though it was dark and well late into the night she could just barely see the Blackbird still sitting in the lawn, waiting for the conversing X-folk to wrap it up and return home. When suddenly  
  
"Why are you not inside?" A even toned voice came from above Blink making her nearly loose her balance. "It is almost unbearably cold out here." Monet St. Croix said hovering above her newest teammate.  
  
"Jeez you scared the hell out of me!" Blink said gathering her composure. "I just wanted to get some air. What about you, what are you doin' out here?" Blink asked questioningly.  
  
"I didn't sense you in the room so I came out to find you." Monet said  
  
"Did they send you to come find me?" Clairice said looking away.  
  
"No. I came looking for you on my own accord." M answered honestly. "Actually I couldn't listen to another one of Mr. Creed's fabricated stories."  
  
Both the girls laughed as a little of the awkwardness of the moment passed "So are you coming inside or do you wish to be alone?" Monet asked,  
  
"I'm not going inside but you're welcome to make you self comfortable." Blink said scooting over on the ledge.  
  
Monet floated down onto the roof and sat down next too Blink who was noticeably shivering now. "You look cold, I think maybe you should come in." When she was met with no answer she sighed and looked up at the stars. "We're not as bad as you're probably thinking we are, Ms. Ferguson."  
  
"Call me Blink, and I never said that." Turning towards M "I'm just nervous I don't..." Blink tripped on the words. "...never mind."  
  
Monet sighed. Never one to push the issue when it came to peoples emotions she floated off the ledge and turned to face Blink. "When you feel like coming in talk to Ms. Frost, she'll direct you to your room and show you around. Have a good night." She started to fly away before turning around again. "Blink?"  
  
"Yes." Clarice said from her spot on the ledge.  
  
"Just give us a chance, you may come to find that you like being here." She tried her best to show concern. "This is your home now." 


	6. Untitled

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and blah, blah, blah. A/N: This is just a Sabretooth story before I go farther into Blink's character. Just to show you readers that I haven't forgot about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Twelve  
  
  
  
Victor Creed sat in front of the T.V. at the Xavier School for Higher Learning with a beer in his hand, flipping through the channels. He glanced at the clock above the VCR that read 4:00 A.M. He sighed inwardly he, had been losing sleep for the past few days. It's not the his room was uncomfortable, quite the opposite it was too comfortable. He was too safe. So ever night he'd roll out of bed, throw on some pants, nurse a beer and watch the news. The news sickened him most of all. Stuff that is hardly worth mentioning like 'the baby that got stuck in the sewer and had to be rescued.' "That's not news." He thought angrily. "It's supposed to be baby strapped to a bomb runs into a crowded building to scare the rebels into coming out so big blue's sentinels can blast them or take them to one of Apocalypse's Death Camps."  
  
He took another swig of his beer as he convinced himself to calm down. "Nothing happens in this world. The most dangerous thing we 'X-Men' had to do was go under cover at a Friends of Humanity protest march, and they didn't even set anything on fire!" He switched the channel trying, to no avail, to find something on worth watching. That's when he heard something behind him. 'Who could be up at this hour.' He thought too himself while mentally going through the list of X-Men that stay up at odd hours in the night. 'Every since I got here Wolverine has been keepin' an eye on me. He thinks he's slick, like I can't smell the runt comin' from a mile away. It could be Bishop. God knows he never sleeps.' In the silence of the night he heard the footsteps coming closer from behind where he was laying down on the couch. He sat up and looked over the back of the couch just in time to see Ororo tiredly trudge into the kitchen. Her hair unattended to and dressed only in her blue nightgown she looked over at Creed and for just a second she hesitated before waving hello and opening the refrigerator.  
  
Creed nodded his head to acknowledge her presence but he was thinking about her pause before coming in the room. "Every X-Men here, though the won't admit it, is afraid of me. Scared to be in the same room with me. When I walk they pretend they were just leaving, buncha cowards." He thought to himself. He looked behind the couch over at Ororo who was making the preparations for her morning tea before going outside to watch the sunrise. "Predictable." He thought to himself. "She runs like clock work, what was that thing Jubilee said 'always up at the butt crack of dawn.'" He chuckled to himself as he got the idea just to see how afraid of him she really is. Silently dragging himself off the couch he quietly made his way toward the kitchen where Ororo had her back turned looking through the shelves for the sugar. When he was directly behind her Victor Creed said in a low voice "Can I help ya?" causing her to lurch upward and bump her head on the drawer inches above her head. With a silent scream she reached for the back of her head and turned around.  
  
"No." She said sharply, mad that he found it amusing. "I am plenty capable, thank you." As the pain subsided she realized who she was standing close to in the dark kitchen of the sleeping mansion. She swallowed hard and said softly. "Is there something I can help you with."  
  
Creed just stared a whole through her as he noticed the change in her posture and demeanor. "No." Was his only reply as he slowly walked toward the fridge, not taking his eyes off hers until he grabbed the handle of the refrigerator.  
  
Ororo, still rubbing her head she, let out her breath witch she had become aware she was holding. Looking at him going through the fridge for, no doubt, another beer she realized how nervous she was. 'This is nonsense.' she thought to herself as she turned to pour some sugar into her coffee mug. 'I see what he is trying to do, he is no more dangerous than any of the rest of us. He won't scare me with just an icy stare.' She put her tea in the microwave and turned to Victor who was now leaning against the counter with another beer in his hand, studying her. "So what are you doing up this early, Victor?"  
  
He tried not to laugh at the tone in her voice she asked the question with. Almost like a dare or a challenge. Taking a long sip of his beer to drag out the silence he sat the drink down against the counter he was leaning on and walked the two feet to where Storm was and stood mere inches in front of her. "Couldn't sleep. What's you excuse you?" He said while dramatically raising his right arm up and setting against the wall behind her.  
  
Ororo did not budge. With no more than a raised eyebrow she said "I am always up, at this hour, to see the sunrise." She said taking a small step forward and crossing her arms making there virtually no room available for any movement. They stood like that for a few awkward seconds staring through each other. Daring the other to back down. The only noise was loud beep of the microwave timer signaling that Ororo's tea was finished.  
  
Creed looked down into her blue eyes and let a smirk play across his face. "You gonna get that?" He said referring to the microwave but not taking his eyes off hers.  
  
"Yes." She replied not moving an inch letting a few more seconds go by. All of a sudden they both broke into hysterical laughter. Not caring how many residents they awoke with their noise. They both dropped to the floor eyes watering from laughing so hard. Creed grabbed at his stomach and leaned back against the fridge trying to calm down. Ororo was the first to her feet. She opened the microwave to receive her beverage and turned to Creed who had just then stopped shaking with laughter. "Please join me outside, the sunrise looks very beautiful in Westchester." She said to him.  
  
Now completely out of his comical state he sat there on the floor and thought about Ororo's offer. "I don't know, I'm not one for beautiful... anything, come to think of it." He said pulling himself to his feet. The room took on a dark blue shade as Ororo opened the window to look outside. The sun, which was not visible over the hills, made the sky a lovely shade of red.  
  
She turned to Creed "Last chance." She said with a smile on her face as the red sky reflected off of her snow white hair. "Now or never."  
  
Looking for anyway to get out of having to watch the sunrise he began searching for an excuse. "It's cold out there." He immediately regretted saying it as Ororo started laughing again.  
  
She gathered her composure and walked over to him "How can you raise a girl and not take time to admire nature's beauty." She pointed outside the window for emphasis "Certainly Blink is not as callous and insensitive as you are." She said jokingly, trying to incite Creed to lighten up.  
  
Now officially uncomfortable he became defensive. "The kid is as tough as nails, she didn't need me to take her to see no sunrise. That's the thing with you people, especially you. Even in my world you refused to see the war going on around you. You always tried to find your happiness in your flowers or outside." He was near yelling. "You wanna know something, there was never a sunrise where I'm from, you couldn't even see the sky. All you could see was the smoke and smog from the burnt cities and Apocalypse's factories, and you..." He said pointing a finger in her face." ...always the optimist stayed in your room and tried to take care of that one wilting flower you managed to salvage."  
  
He took is finger down from in front of her face and looked into her eyes for the second time that morning. She had stood there and listened to every word. She blinked back a few tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and apologized. Looking away from Creed she sat down her coffee mug and returned upstairs to her room. Leaving Creed to sit back down on the couch and watch the news. 


	7. Untitled

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, ran out of inspiration. Any help as to where this story should go would be appreciated.  
***  
Part Thirteen  
Victor Creed sat in the flatbed of his recently purchased Chevy pickup. The truck wasn't worth the 600$ he paid for it but it suited him just fine. The paint job was originally a light blue but you wouldn't be able to tell that now. The odometer had six hundred thousand plus miles longed on it. "Yep this baby sure had it's adventures," He thought to himself staring out into the sky as he smirked. "Just like me." Professor opened the Institutes bank account to Victor but he felt like he'd be stealing from them to accept so much money with out working for it. He ended up 'borrowing' the 800$ but planned to pay it back in full.  
  
The run-down Chevy barely made it up the hill on the way to the mansion as it kicked and sputtered. Victor thought about parking it in the garage but deemed it unworthy and brought the truck around back next to the shed where Gambit kept his bike. He laughed to himself, as thought about the years of fighting Apocalypse and now a stick shift was too much for him.  
  
Victor's mood changed as his mind moved to Clarice. He wondered how she was handling having a normal life. "Well as normal a life as training to be an X-Men can provide," Blink was always perpetually shy, "Even back when we were in our world she never said much to anyone besides me and Morph." He looked into the sky wondered about what she was doing now and hoped she was happy.  
  
"That's weird..." Still looked into the clear sky he saw what appeared to be someone coming straight down towards the mansion. He sprung to his feet in the back of the truck and put his hands up to block out the sun. It appeared to be a person, no wait a woman. "Storm!" He called out as he saw who it was.  
  
She yelled out in delight as the wind propelled her into a barrel roll. She sped straight towards the ground spinning the whole time before pulling herself to stop just inches above the grass. She laughed aloud at her own antics, enjoying the freedom of the Westchester skies. Ororo turned her head when she heard her name called out a second time. Parked next to the shed was a real beaten down truck with Sabretooth beckoning to her from the flatbed of it. She picked herself up on a gust of wind and soared above the truck in small circles. "Did you just purchase this ...thing?" Ororo said trying to be polite.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty nice wheels, huh?" He asked sarcastically smiling up at the hovering Ororo.  
  
"To say the least." She floated to the ground on the side of the truck and looked it over. "You can sure get the girls driving around in this baby." She matched his sarcasm. "Assuming it still starts up."  
  
He shot her a look, "You're looking at from the wrong view." He held out his arm to her and hoisted her into the flatbed. The truck gave a protesting grown at the added weight as they looked up at the sky. "Better from this angle, eh?" He said moving over so she could lay down, their bare feet hanging over the end of the truck. He pulled himself up to his knees and opened the back window, taking the keys out his pocket. Reaching for the ignition with his long arms he turned on the radio. He scrolled blindly through the stations for anything that came in clear and without static. He settled on some country station and went back to lying down next to Ororo.  
  
"So what possessed you to buy this?" She asked tapping on the inside wall of the truck as it gave a rusty clanging noise.  
  
"I took the bus down to this used car blowout sale and this guy was really pushin' the expensive ones on me. So I'm tellin' him I want sometin' cheap and he ain't getting the picture. Anyway I'm about ready to swing on him when I see this truck parked a ways back in the corner, right." He looked at Ororo who had moved closer and rested her head on his arm. "I say 'how much is that one' pointing over to the piece-a-junk trunk. In any sense it took him some convincing that I wanted to buy it, that little chump even wanted to sell it ta me for a 1000$." His focus again made his way to Ororo who had sense made herself comfortable on his shoulder, not thinking she was listening he continued his story. "So I'm drivin' this baby home and that's when these space aliens start attackin' and eatin' people left and right. He looked down to see that her eyes were shut and continued. "I nail the petal to the floor and I'm goin' like fifty miles an hour, the truck was goin' so slow the aliens are walkin next to the window, ya know."  
  
"Were they Shi'ar or Kree?" She said smiling up at him as Meet Virginia by Train came on the radio. They both shared a laugh and resumed staring into the sky. After a few minutes of silence and listening to the song Ororo ask him, "What do you want do now?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Wha...?"  
  
"You know, with your life. I can tell you don't exactly enjoy being an X- Men." She said honestly.  
  
Victor sighed in relief. "Yer not s'pose to enjoy this line of work. This is war, remember." He sits up in the truck, causing Ororo to fall off his arm. "It's like you X-Men forget that too much." He looked at her for an answer but she had nothing for him. "He reached through the back window of the truck and pulled out a newspaper. "You see this guy he's out there some where and you're sittin' on your hands." He showed Ororo the headline of a recent murder, the girl that was killed had claw marks all over her and the article said it may have been killer/mad man Victor Creed.  
  
Ororo took the article out of Victor's hand and read through it. "This happened yesterday," She looked at the newspaper heading. "On Canadian soil. I'm sure Alpha Flight is on it but if you want to go after Sabretooth you'll need the X-Men's help."  
  
He looked at the sincerity in her eyes before responding. "No." He said taking the paper out her hand, "This is something I'm doing alone." He looked back into the sky and smirked. "Call it a sabbatical." 


	8. Untitled

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are Property of Marvel. A/N: *READ THIS* Thanks to all those who put up with my spelling and made it this far. I'll be using the title 'From One World to the Next' to focus on Blink's side of the story, but don't worry for those of you who are Sabretooth fans I'm starting a new story where Victor and Logan team up and head to Canada to take on Sabretooth. Now enjoy the story you crazy kids.  
  
****  
  
Part Fourteen  
Clarice Ferguson sat alone in front of her chemistry textbook trying to learn stoichiometry to no avail. Her mind kept wandering off and made homework seems hopeless. It had been a rainy week in Snow Valley and made everything in view give an eerie depressing view. Or maybe she was just homesick.  
  
She had been a member of Generation X for six days and counting. As her mind trailed off again she thought about what her problem was. It's not that no one liked her, quite the opposite she had been welcomed with open arms, Paige was almost frighteningly friendly. Monet gave Clarice her distance, she figured she'd talk when she felt like it. Angelo was the only one she really opened up towards, the only who's come close to seeing the things she seen. Maybe that was the problem, she never had a real childhood. She never received dolls like normal and girls, no, she learned to play poker and dominos. 'Thanks a lot, Mr. Creed.' She thought to her self, reverting her attention back on her chemistry work.  
  
'Ha, homesick.' She scoffed herself as she threw her pencil into her homework and walked towards the window. 'Homesick for the usual misery instead of this kind.' She could hear the window howl as it banged huge drops of rain on to the window and the loud thud the droplets made as it did so. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. 'Strange, Monet would never knock on her own door.' She moved closer quietly, instinctively. "Who is it?" She called out in mock calmness.  
  
"Hey Clarice, open up, it's me Ange." He brought his hand to the door to knock again but it opened quickly. "Whatcha doin' in here all alone, chica?" He eyed her suspiciously as she leaned against the door handle.  
  
"Trying to understand my chemistry work, what are you doing in the girls dorm?" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Me and Jono made a video run, we rented every Holloween movie known to man. We're talkin' six hours of horror." He put on a scared face that made Clarice giggle. "So join us or die."  
  
"As much as I'd like to I can't, I gotta turn all that work in tomorrow and I haven't even started yet." She walked back to her desk and thumbed through the pages she had to go through.  
  
"Don't worry I haven't turn mine in either, we're in this together, chica." He held out his hand. "Last offer." His eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"Alright already," She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ms. Frost is gonna kill me." She closed her book and opened a portal to the TV room.  
  
"Instant transmission. Cool." Angelo walked through the black void, with Blink close behind, and into the living room where Jono, Jubilee, and Everett were waiting for them.  
  
"You finally dragged her out of her room, eh Ange." Jubilee was first to say. "We were getting worried about ya, hardly see you outside of class period, it's like you disappear for hours. Thats no way for an ex-X-Man to act, ya know when I was with the X-Men..."  
  
*Enough dammit, bloody 'ell if ya keep talking I'm gonna lock myself in my room.* Jono threw popcorn at her for added emphases. He moved over on the couch and handed Angelo the VCR remote control. That's when Headmaster Cassidy came in to check on his students.  
  
"Alright, it's 7:00 now, I want all of ye in bed at a descent hour now. That goes double for you two." He said looking at Angelo and Jubilee. "I don't want ye ta watch every movie tonight, okay." He looked at the two foot pile of movie and sighed before turning around and leaving.  
  
Everett got up from the lounge chair and put the first movie into the VCR and tried to return to his seat but found it to be occupied by Jubilee who sprawled herself over both arms of the chair. He sighed and went to the kitchen to get more popcorn while the previews came on. Blink stood behind the couch where Angelo was sitting and reached threw a tiny portal she made and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "So where are Monet and Paige." She asked while throwing popcorn into the air and caching it in her mouth.  
  
"Monet didn't wanna be bothered watchin such a childish movie or somethin' like that and I couldn't grag Paige away from this book she's reading." Angelo said turning around to face Clarice. "Here, sit over here." He kicked Jono further down the couch and patted at the seat next to him. She shrugged and hopped over the back of the couch and took a seat next to him.  
  
1:35 p.m. They had watched about five of them and still had a couple to go. Jono gave up and dragged himself back to his basement at around 11:00 and Blink who had got freaked out during the first one and clinged onto Angelo for the last four hours before falling asleep on his chest. Everett, who had tried to be a trooper dozed off about five minutes ago and sunk to the floor snoring. Leaving only the strong to survive or in this case Angelo and Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee through a haze of sleepiness managed to roll her head over and survey the sleeping bodies. "Ange... you still awake?" She called out quietly thinking she was the only one left.  
  
"Yeah, I'm withcha." He said tiredly as he unconsciously stroked Clarice's hair. The jester didn't go unnoticed by Jubes.  
  
"You gotta thing for her?" She said, too tired to really pick or nag at him about it. He didn't answer for a while as the dialogue played on the TV in front of them. They had both zoned out of Mike Myers killing spree a long time ago and were just fighting insomnia.  
  
"Wha..." He said not understanding Jubilee's question but let his eyes drift to his hand that rested on the back of her neck. "oh... no, well not really. Not entirely anyway." He tried to give Jubilee a convincing look but failed miserably.  
  
"Whatever, it's none of my business anyway." She pulled herself to her feet. "Just between you and me, I think you two look good together." She smiled and started walking towards the girls dorm. "Last person awake cleans up." She giggled and ran out of the room leaving Angelo to think about Jubes said.  
  
He brought his hand to her shoulder and gave her a little shake to see if she was awake.  
  
'Still sleep.'  
  
He figured he wouldn't wake her just yet. Looking over the room he could see empty soda can strewn across the floor and chips and popcorn in between the folds of the couch but for some reason all that seemed less important to him as he brought his eyes back to the sleeping girl in his arms. They all knew so little about her, even him and she opened up to him. He brought the hair from in front of her face with his long fingers and looked at her soft face and listened her even breathing.  
  
There is no way she could of been through all those things she said. She too innocent, too beautiful. He pushed those thoughts aside and leaned his head against the back of the couch and drifted into a sound sleep. 


	9. Untitled

Disclaimer: All character are property of Marvel.  
  
Part Fifteen  
  
Xavier's files said that the Phalanx were an offshoot of race of techno- organic beings from deep space bent on galactic conquest. Blink cringed in her seat in front of Monet's laptop. She had been in this rather peaceful reality for two weeks now and the depth of the situation she was in was just now starting to come to her.  
  
Blink had come to terms with the strangeness of there being a different universe with the same people she has come to know and love. In fact she has even began to accept that Beast and Cyclops were the good guys and that a kind person like her mentor, Mr. Creed, is a crazed lunatic. But as she sat there reading Xavier's files on the phalanx she couldn't believe that she gave her own life to save this group of people and was now dead.  
  
She must have read the document a hundred times. The screen glew in the reflection of her milk white eyes as she read over it again. It's not that she was dead that bothered her, certainly not, she had dealt with death time and time again. What bothered her was her own biography. It said that the Phalanx had abducted her from home.  
  
As in her Home. Her parents.  
  
There it was right there in front of her. Westerly, Rhode Island. Her parents still reside in Rhode Island. She forced herself to remember that these weren't 'really' her parents and kept trying to force the knot in her throat down to her stomach. Her parents had died in Apocalypse's camp, no mistake about it. However reading the words on the screen in front of her made it seem almost painful. She could hardly remember her father's face and had completely forgotten anything about her mother. She remembered her father leaving and then the explosion and then Creed. Everything else was blank. She never cried over it as far as she could remember. Mr. Creed had taken such good care of her and no one ever mentioned her parents. Thought she still often woke up in the middle of the night from time to time.  
  
But this... This is different. They were real. Really here. "Michael and Ronda Ferguson," she said aloud her parents name as she put her fingers to the screen as if to touch them. She fought back the tears starting to form in her eyes as she pulled her hand away from the screen quickly. "These are not my parents," She said between gritted teeth, "These are hers."  
  
She turned off the computer and teleported herself out of her dorm and onto the front lawn for some fresh air. The grass was wet she noticed as she dropped to her knees. Most of the heavy rain had stopped but the sky was still a little cloudy, though Clarice noticed none of that as she pounded her fist into the grass repeatedly in an effort to maintain composure and fight the inevitable breakdown.  
  
Muddy water stained her knuckles and the knees of her sweat pants as she pulled herself into a standing position and took a deep breath. She wiped the unspilt tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Chica!"  
  
She jumped as she heard Angelo's voice behind her some distance. She turned around to see him coming over to her from the guy's dorm. She felt like hiding but X-Men don't hide.  
  
"You okay Chica, I saw you from my window. You were bangin' your hands on the ground." He came to a stop in front of her and brought his hand up to brush the hair out her face.  
  
She wanted to pull back but X-Men don't back down. "I'm fine," she said pushing Angelo's hand away. "I just came outside for some fresh air and to be alone." She tried not to meet his eyes but she felt the concern coming off him.  
  
"You sure you wan to be alone?" He caught her hand as she tried to push him away.  
  
She felt like crying all over again but X-Men don't cry. She buried her face in her hands as she fought another wave of sobs. She felt Angelo's arms rap around her body and wanted to push herself away. She didn't want to give in to her grief, she didn't want to give up. X-Men don't give up.  
  
She gave up.  
  
She gave in to the tears and through her arms around him and cried. For the first time in years, she cried.  
  
"What's wrong, chica?" Angelo asked as he patted her head.  
  
"I... I found my parents." She said feeling guilty for claiming them as her parents. "I found my home."  
  
"Your familia?" He looked puzzled. "How..." he caught his tongue when he realized what she meant. "Clarice you know they don't know you." He said, careful not to make her cry harder.  
  
"I know... but I figure if they just saw me... and understand... I am their daughter." She stopped crying and pulled her face from Angelo's chest and looked up at him. "I'm not there daughter, am I?"  
  
"No," He whispered. "You're not." He watched as one last tear came down her cheek.  
  
"But I still have to try." She smiled slyly. "You ever been to Westerly, Ange?" 


End file.
